Blame It On The Rain
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: Blame It On The Rain-He is We-Songfic about Amy's feelings toward Ricky&Adrienne.


**Blame It On The Rain**

**By: He is We**

_**You got me caught in all this mess  
I guess we can Blame it on the Rain  
**_

I'm pregnant because of him. He got me all caught up in the moment. I thought my first time would be special. I thought it would be after I dated someone for atleast a couple of months. I thought it would be sweet. I thought it would be protected.

None of my hopes or expectations were followed through though. I guess we can blame it on that one rainy night at band camp. There was nothing to do, so Ricky decided to entertain me. I just wish he would have known the consequences of getting a young, naïve girl pregnant. I hate it that he used me. I hate it that he lied to me. I hate him.

_**My pa**__**in is knowing I can't have you  
I can't have you**_

_****_I guess none of that is really true. I'm pregnant because I was stupid and didn't ask him to use protection. I'm pregnant because I fell hard for Ricky that Summer. At that moment I wanted him to be my first. Now I say those things about hating him to everyone because I'm angry. I'm angry and hurt that as much as I feel like I need him, I know he doesn't need me. He has Adrienne. He's agreed to be here for the baby, but I just wish he would agree to be here for me.

_**Tell me does she look at you the way I do  
Try and understand the words you say  
and the way you move**_

Adrienne seems to take Ricky for granted. She doesn't treat him like she should. When you're lucky enough to have a guy like that, you should treat him special. When I look at him I see a sweet and caring guy. The one who gave me small kisses and held my hand as we walked. It was just for the Summer, but it was one Summer I'll never forget.

I've always tried to figure out the way he talks. He gives me riddles and has hidden meanings in nearly everything he says. It makes me think, and as much as it drives me crazy, I love it.

_**Does she Get the Same big rush  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush**_

I wonder how she feels when they hug. I've seen them around school and it doesn't seem like he gives her the sweet hugs he gave me. He gives her those awkward one armed hugs that I hate so much.

When he hugged me, it was sweet and it felt like he really, truly cared. Every embrace made me fall for him even more. I'ts like I would feel a big rush overtake me when he hugged me.

_**Tell me am I crazy, am I crazy**_

Am I crazy for thinking he actually cared?

_**I catch my breath  
The one you took the moment you entered the room**_

The first time I saw him again was at school in September. I was in the band room lifting my french horn up when he came in and helped me. My breath caught in my throat when he gave me his sexy smirk. The same one that he gave me before he kissed me the first time.

_**My heart it breaks at**__** the thought of her holding you**_

Adrienne came in before either of us had a chance to say anything. She put her arm around him and it seemed like that small movement broke my heart. Knowing he'd never again want me _that way_.

_**D**__**oes she look at you the way I do  
Try and understand the words you say  
and the way you move  
Does she Get the Same big rush  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush**_

I saw them again at lunch. They barely looked at eachother. She would give him commands, he would give his cute, smart-ass remarks. She would roll her eyes and talk to someone else. Why can't she see how amazing you really are. How you look at her the way I look at you. I know you better now that we've dealt with so much and I know you won't ever tell her you love her. I also know that doesn't mean you don't.

_**Tell me am I crazy,  
Or is this more than a crush**_

I haven't told anyone about how I feel except for Ashley. I can tell she's worried. She tell's me it's just a crush and I've tried to believe her. It's just hard when I feel the baby kick, and I know it's part of Ricky.

_**Maybe im alone in this  
But I find peace in solitude knowing if  
I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing  
**_

I can't help but think, if we kissed once more he would remember everything. Every touch, every hug, every kiss. He would never kiss me again. He wouldn't risk his relationship with Adrienne, but I can't help thinking _what if?_

_**Does she look at you the way I do  
Try and understand the words you say  
and the way you move  
Does she Get the Same big rush  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush**_

I wasn't spying or anything, but one day I saw Ricky's over at Adriennes. Our kitchen's both have large windows that face eachother, so I couldn't really help it. He leaned in to kiss her and she just pushed him away. I can't help but get angry. If that were me I'd be on cloud nine. I would hold him tight, and kiss him back with the passion I hid at band camp.

If he tried to hug me, I would purposely brush our cheeks just to give him that rush that I get. If he loved me, I'd do a lot of things.

**So, this is my first song Fanfic. Tell me what you think. I love the band He is We! Check them out, espeically this song. **_****_


End file.
